The Prefect Bathroom
by tikafleur
Summary: Super Junior EunHae slah satu murid tingkat tujuh di Hogwarts tegang menjelang NEWT. Catatan : Harry Potter disini cuma backgroundnya aja Santai NC kok *plak*


1. Author : tikafleur

2. Judul : Prefect Bathroom

3. Kategori: Cross (SJ x Harry Potter) NC 21, Yaoi, Oneshoot,

4. Cast:

- Main : EunHae

- Harry Potter's cast

5. Rating : NC 21. Yang dibawah itu ga boleh baca ._. Tapi resiko ditanggung masing-masing

**_Reader : emang lo udah 21?_

_Gue : belom *ekspresi : evil kyu, yadong hyuk*_

_Reader : *lempar bakiak*_

A/N: Oke. Ini FFNC 21+ Yaoi pertama ._. Harry Potter disini cuma sebagai background aja kok, ga mendominasi. Mian kalo aneh Ini pertama kali bikin FF yaoi ._. Dan mian saya belom 21 dan mian lagi udah menistai EunHae ._. *ketekin HyukJae* Saya deg-degan keringet dingin entah apalagi yang saya pikirin waktu bikin. Dan waktu udah nulis FIN rasanya lega banget XDD *bego* yang ga suka yaoi mending ga usah baca. Dan EunHae ini GA BENER BENER GAY. Cuma fantasi saya dan temen-temen ELF yng suka ngeship-ship. Makanya jadi kpopers dong biar tau XDD *disantlep*

Enjoy ! ^^

The Prefect Bathroom

Kedua Lee Brothers itu menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur masing-masing mereka di dalam Kamar Anak Laki-Laki. Sebenarnya mereka masih kepingin ikut pesta pasca Quidditch dimana Gryffindor menang 240 lawan Slytherin yang hanya 100 poin. Itupun dengan permainan mereka yang cukup kasar dan sama sekali tidak manusiawi.

Paling tidak, Donghae yang masih kepingin ikut ke pesta.

"Aku rasa diluar sana ada stok Whisky Api," ujar Lee Donghae sambil menyipit, menatap langit-langit.

"Aku tidak mau mabuk, Hae," sahut Lee Hyuk Jae, sahabat kentalnya. "Kau sudah tahu itu,"

"Yeah, yeah. Aku juga. Hanya saja aku penasaran bagaimana si kembar bengal itu mendapatkannya. Omo, mereka setingkat dibawah kita,"

"Kau menyebut mereka bengal sementara kau sudah berganti pacar tiga kali dalam satu bulan? Dan siapa mantan terakhirmu? Kapten Quidditch? Angelina? Astaga. Kau mother complex atau apa? Dia bahkan lebih sangar dari ibu kita,"

"Diam, Hyukie Bunny. Aku tahu kau suka melihat bokong cewek-cewek Ravenclaw itu diam-diam,"

Hyuk Jae melempar bantal ke arah Donghae, tapi Donghae lebih cepat dan mengembalikan bantalnya dengan melempar tepat di wajahnya.

"Toh kau juga naksir dengan anggota Quidditch," kata Donghae kemudian sambil lalu.

"Kata siapa?"

"Matamu, dude," iya mengisyaratkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah mata Hyuk Jae, "Kau terpesona setiap melihat kibasan rambut blonde Alicia Spinnet,"

"Sialan. Aku tidak seperti itu," tapi wajahnya berkhianat. Wajah pucat putihnya sekarang memerah. "Sudah. Sebaiknya kau belajar sana. Arithmanchymu bahkan kalah dengan gadis Granger,"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu aku pacari, Hyukie?"

"Bodoh. Dia kan milik dua cowok itu,"

"Siapa?"

"Harry dan Ron,"

"Oh, mereka suka melakukan threesome?"

"Mana aku tahu,"

Donghae hendak menyahut, tapi menutup mulutnya lagi, lalu mengedikkan bahu. Hyuk Jae menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menarik buku Herbologinya dan membaca dengan tenang. NEWT sudah didepan mata dan dua cowok itu tampaknya sudah mulai insyaf untuk tekun belajar.

Sepuluh menit suasana kamar tenang, hanya terdengar suara hiruk-pikuk pesta kemenangan dari arah Ruang Rekreasi sebelum Donghae memecah keheningan lagi.

"Astaga Hyukie, kau membaca herbologi atau _biologi_? Darimana ku dapat komik murahan stensilan seperti ini?" Donghae menarik komik itu dari balik buku herbologi, berlagak seperti seorang ibu, "Apa sih bagusnya hentai?"

"Apa sih bagusnya playboy?" sahut Hyuk Jae dengan sinis, "Kembalikan," ia merebut komik itu lalu menjejalkannya kembali ke tas sekolahnya, lalu menyadari tongkatnya tidak ada di tempat. Sial. Masih di perpustakaan.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Tongkatku. Di perpustakaan. Aku tidak mau Madam Pince menemukannya dan menceramahiku tentang keteledoran-apalah-itu,"

"Aku ikut," ia bergegas mengekori Hyuk Jae.

Mereka menuruni tangga Kamar Anak Laki-Laki dan turun ke Ruang Rekreasi yang masih dipenuhi anak yang bersuka cita.

"Hei, kau Lee Brothers," panggil Parvati, "Rileks sejenak. Angelina saja tidak sengotot kalian,"

Donghae baru saja ingin bergabung ketika Hyuk Jae terus berjalan keluar, melewati lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin ikut pesta, Hyukie?"

"Kalau kau ingin ikut, ikut saja Hae. Aku capek dan tidak tertarik dengan Whisky Api,"

"Tapi ada Butterbeer disana,"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang tidak mood pesta,"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu serius,"

"Oh ya?"

"Rileks sedikit," kata Donghae saat mereka melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Hyuk Jae tak menjawab karena mata elang Madam Pince mengawasi mereka. Donghae juga memilih menutup mulutnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin kena semprot wanita mengerikan itu.

Tak ambil tempo, Hyuk Jae mencari tongkat Ivy 29,5 cmnya diatas meja, diantara rak-rak buku yang berjejal disana-sini. Setelah menemukannya, mereka keluar dari suasana perpustakaan yang suram. Padahal perpustakaan tidak pernah sesuram ini saat siang hari. Bukan masalah berhantu, toh mereka sudah terbiasa melihat makhluk-makhluk putih transparan melewati tembok sesuka hati.

"Mungkin aku harus rileks," Hyuk Jae menanggapi pernyataan Donghae. "Aku tidak tahu tempat berenang selain Danau Hitam disini. Aku bukan mangsa Duyung,"

"Tapi aku tahu," jawab Donghae. Hyuk Jae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sangsi, yang dijawab Donghae dengan mengangkat Lencana Prefek yang tersemat di jubahnya. Ya. Donghae seorang Prefek.

"Oh, oke Mr Prefek. Tunjukkan,"

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan. Aku butuh rileks sekarang, Hae,"

Donghae menatapnya sejenak lalu berjalan di depan Hyuk Jae yang menuruti langkah sahabatnya itu. Ternyata langkah Donghae menuju ke sebuah kamar mandi mewah.

"Asam Limun," Donghae menyebutkan kata kuncinya dan pintu mengayun terbuka.

"Kamar mandi Prefek?"

Mereka memasuki kamar mandi mewah itu. Sebuah kamar mandi dengan bathtube besar dan berbagai kran yang Hyuk Jae percaya itu kran-kran berisi air sabut beraneka rasa.

Donghae menyalakan keran-keran itu dengan lincah dan sekarang air memenuhi bathtube.

"Berbalik," instruksi Hyuk Jae, "Aku mau melepas bajuku,"

"Apa untungnya jika aku melihatmu? Toh ABSku lebih baik darimu,"

Hyuk Jae mendecak sebal dan membuka jubahnya, disusul dengan kaus dan celana panjangnya dan hanya menyisakan boxer, lalu menceburkan diri ke bathtube yang berisi air sabun yang hangat yang langsung merilekskan semua syaraf-syarafnya.

"Hae! Ini menakjubkan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Kau pelit sekali sih," Hyuk Jae kegirangan sambil bermain dengan air disekitarnya.

Tak lama Hae menyusul masuk ke dalam bathtube dan duduk disebelah Hyuk Jae.

"Hangat?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Hyuk Jae heran dengan pertanyaan itu. "Jika kau bertanya ini wangi, tentu saja wangi—hei, ada yang masalah?" ia menangkap sorot aneh di mata Donghae.

"Tentu," Donghae mengganti airnya dengan air biasa yang sama hangatnya. Air sabun itu berganti dengan air yang jernih secara magis, "Tapi aku rasa aku menemukan yang lebih hangat dari ini," tangan Donghae mengusap (?) permukaan air hangat

Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya, merasa sesuatu yang janggal disini.

"Maksudmu—"

Kemudian tangan putih Donghae menyentuh wajah pucat Hyuk Jae yang semakin pucat.

"Kau lebih hangat," bisik Donghae, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyuk Jae.

"Donghae—" ia berusaha menjauhkan sahabatnya itu, tapi ada yang menahannya. Ia terpojok di pinggiran bathtube.

_Sial._

"Kau lebih hangat dariku. Mau menghangatkanku?" Donghae berbisik lagi dengan suara yang penuh hasrat.

Hyuk Jae merinding disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi bukan merinding takut. Ini _lain_.

"Donghae—jangan bercanda,"

"Tak ada yang masuk ke tempat ini, Hyukie. Kita aman,"

"Aman?" Hyuk Jae tidak mengerti.

Donghae merasa tidak sabar dengan sikap Hyuk Jae yang terlalu lamban meresponnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Hyuk Jae dan menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir seksi Hyuk Jae selama beberapa saat. Hyuk Jae yang kaget, hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara terkesiap yang disalah artikan oleh Donghae sebagai lenguhan. Donghae membuka mulutnya dan berusaha membuka mulut pasangannya dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya terus mencari-cari celah diantara sepasang bibir penuh itu sementara Hyuk Jae berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae.

"Donghae!" katanya keras setelah berhasil menjauh dari sahabatnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Donghae merengek, tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hyuk Jae.

"Omo, jangan gila. Aku sahabatmu,"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku menjadi sahabatmu karena aku menginginkanmu, Hyukie Bunny,"

"Aku laki-laki!"

"Apakah itu bermasalah?" Donghae berkata seakan-akan Hyuk Jaelah yang bermasalah dan membuat cowok berkulit pucat itu bingung.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Donghae untuk mencium Hyuk Jae lagi. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pasangannya yang terkunci di dinding bathtube dan bergerak erotis diatas kulit Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tak bisa mengelak atas kekuatan Donghae seberapapun ia menolak. Permainan lidah Donghae makin ganas dan tubuhnya yang menempel bergerak makin liar.

Hyuk Jae kehabisan napas dan mulai terangsang akibat perlakukan Donghae. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan Donghae dan lidahnya mengimbangi lidah Donghae. Merasa di respon, Donghae mulai meraba ABS Hyuk Jae dan berhenti disekitar nipplenya.

"Hae—" desah Hyuk Jae diantara ciuman mereka.

Donghae tidak memedulikannya. Telunjuknya berputar-putar disekitar nipple Hyuk Jae dan membuat pasangannya makin belingsatan.

"Hae.. Hentikan," suaranya menjadi serak akibat libido yang makin meningkat.

"Puaskan aku," lalu ia memagut bibir Hyuk Jae dan mulai memainkan nipple yang semakin mengeras. Donghae dengan lihai memilih dan mencubit nipple Hyuk Jae dan membuatnya mendesah tak karuan diantara ciuman ganas mereka.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Donghae dengan suara rendah penuh hasrat. Jaraknya hanya satu senti diatas bibir Hyuk Jae.

"Aku—aku—Mmhh, Donghae—" ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Donghae masih memainkan nipplenya, membuat Hyuk Jae tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dengan tangan yang lain, Donghae menarik boxer Hyuk Jae dibawah air yang ternyata tidak menggunakan apapun setelahnya.

"Lepaskan milikku juga, Hyukie,"

Hyuk Jae hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Donghae dan ternyata ia juga tidak mengenakan apapun setelah boxernya.

Donghae kembalii mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir penuh Hyuk Jae sementara tangannya turun dari nipple dan bergerilya di tubuh Hyuk Jae bagian bawah.

"I get you," Donghae tersenyum nakal ketika ia menggenggam junior Hyuk Jae. Pasangannya itu terkesiap saat Donghae menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Donghae—Donghae—" Hyuk Jae tersengal-sengal menahan libidonya.

Tangan Donghae yang kosong menarik keran lain yang kemudian menyurutkan air di dalam bathtube itu, menyisakan mereka berdua tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini?"

Hyuk Jae menggeleng lemah. Donghae tersenyum sambil meraba semua bagian tubuhnya. Hyuk Jae merasa ini sangat gila tapi toh ia gemetar dibawah sentuhan-sentuhan erotis Donghae.

"Hyukie, aku menginginkanmu," Donghae mencium bibirnya lagi, lalu berpindah ke telinganya dan bernapas pelan disana. Hyuk Jae mendesah pelan saat Donghae menggigit kecil telinganya, libidonya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Pagutan Donghae bergerak turun ke lehernya dan meraup leher putih itu dengan ganas dan meninggalkan kiss mark disana. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya (?), Donghae turun lagi dan memainkan nipple Hyuk Jae. Hyuk jae menggelinjang dan melenguh nikmat.

"Donghae—ahh—jangan berhenti—"

Donghae tidak menyahut. Ia asyik menjilat, menyentil dan mengulum kedua nipple Hyuk Jae yang semakin mengeras.

Hyuk Jae menggeliat, mendesah tak karuan. Tangannya sekarang bergerak aktif menjelajah tubuh Donghae. Mengelus punggung, kemudian berpidah ke ABS Donghae dan menggambar pola-pola tak tentu di tubuh Donghae dengan jarinya. Donghae yang masih mengulum nipple Hyuk Jae bergetar hebat. Nafasnya yang memburu berubah menjadi lenguhan keras saat Hyuk Jae menangkap juniornya dan mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Hyukie—Hyukieee—aaahh—" Donghae tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi saat Hyuk Jae mulai mengocok junioarnya semakin cepat.

"Hyuk—ah—aku—ingin—" tapi sebelum Donghae klimaks, Hyuk Jae menghentikan handjobnya dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kau menginginkanku?" suara Hyuk Jae sekarang dipenuhi nafsu yang sama dengan Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, sedikit jengkel karena klimaksnya tertunda.

"Puaskan aku kalau begitu. Perlakukan sesuka hatimu, Mr Prefek,"

Donghae tak menyahut. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Hyuk Jae lagi dengan pagutan penuh nafsu. Tangannya kembali bergerilya diatas tubuh putih pucat Hyuk Jae dan bergantian memainkan nipple dan juniornya. Hyuk Jae tak mau kalah tapi tak ingin membuat Donghae keluar lebih dulu, ia hanya mengelus junior Donghae dan sesekali memainkan twinsballnya.

Donghae melepas ciumannya dan mengangkat tubuh Hyuk Jae agar bertumpu di kedua lutut. Hyuk Jae menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang keheranan, namun Donghae masih terdiam dan membasahi ketiga jari tangan kanannya dengan air liur.

"Kenapa—" pertanyaan Hyuk Jae menggantung di udara karena Donghae kembali menciumnya. Jari-jari Donghae yang telah basah oleh salivanya sekarng bermain di dekat rectum Hyuk Jae. Pasangannya terkesiap dan menjauh dari Donghae.

"Hae—tidak!"

"Apa?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyuk Jae memasang ekspresi ngeri.

"Tidak semengerikan yang kau bayangkan, Hyukie Bunny,"

Hyuk Jae hendak menjawab, tapi Donghae kembali menyerangnya. Langsung ke titik sensitifnya, di sekitar daerah junior tanpa menyentuh junior itu sendiri.

Hyuk Jae semakin belingsatan menghadapi tingkah sahabat sekaligus pasangannya sekarang. Ia mendengus, menggelinjang kuat dan merintih, "Hae—kulum, ayo kulum—"

"Tidak, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya,"

Cowok berambut cokelat itu tampak frustasi, "BAIK. Baik lakukan saja sesukamu. Sial kau, Hae. Lakukan, lakukan!"

Donghae menyeringai puas. Ia menyerang si junior dengan lidahnya, membasahi seluruh permukaan dengan salivanya sementara tangan kanannya mulai menjelajah rectum Hyuk Jae. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya pelan-pelan.

Hyuk Jae memekik, "Aw—sakit, Hae. Pelan—"

Donghae lagi-lagi tak menjawab, hanya menuruti kata-kata Hyuk Jae dan memelankan laju telunjuknya yang menjelajah semakin dalam. Baru setengah telunjuk, ia memasukkan satu jari lagi yang membuat pasangannya kembali memekik.

"Sakit, Hae!"

Donghae tampak kasihan dengan Hyuk Jae yang mengeryit kesakitan. Ia hanya memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya sambil memberi Hyuk Jae blowjob, sementara pasangannya itu tampak menikmati apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Haeee—lanjutkan," desis Hyuk Jae.

Tapi Donghae melepas kedua jarinya dan berhenti memberi blowjob pada Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae memasang wajah kecewa dan hendak menyerbu Donghae lebih dulu. Donghae menahannya.

"Sabar, Hyukie Bunny. Sekarang kau yang bernafsu sekali," ia mengeringai.

"Kau yang lebih dulu, Hae. Tanggung jawab," Hyuk Jae merengek.

Donghae masih menyeringai, "Sekarang hadap belakang, bungkukkan badanmu,"

Hyuk Jae menurut dan berpegangan pada pinggiran bathtube. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, antara nafsu dan gugup menanti apa yang akan Donghae berikan setelah ini.

Donghae berdiri diatas kedua lututnya, memasang ancang-ancang untuk segera menyerang Hyuk Jae. Juniornya ia gesek-gesekkan ke rectum Hyuk Jae sementara tangannya yang lain menahan tubuh Hyuk Jae sambil menggelitik nipplenya.

"Hae! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Hmm—suaramu menjadi sangat seksi, kau tahu itu, Hyukie Bunny? Mengeranglah. Aku menyukainya," ia tak kunjung memasukkan juniornya ke rectum Hyuk Jae membuat cowok itu mengerang putus asa.

"Donghaeee," Hyuk Jae kembli merengek. Donghae mengalah dan mulai masukkan juniornya pelan-pelan ke hole Hyuk Jae. Cowok pucat itu mengenyit, menahan sakit.

Baru separuh, "Sakitkah?"

"Sedikit. Lanjutkan saja,"

Donghae melanjutkan tugasnya. Ketika mencapai tiga per empat bagian, ia menyentakkan dengan keras, membuat Hyuk Jae berteriak keras sekali. Ujung manik kecokelatannya meteskan air mata. Donghae membungkuk, mengusap air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sabar ya, kau akan menikmatinya," bisik Donghae di telinga Hyuk Jae yang membuatnya merinding dan melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

Donghae bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan. Tangannya yang bebas tak menyia-nyiakan junior Hyuk Jae yang mengantung di udara.

"Hyukieeeh—lubangmu nikmat sekali—sempit—ohhh," Donghae mengerang, mempercepat tusukannya sambil terus mengocok junior Hyuk Jae.

"Hae—hae—Omo—Haeee—" Hyuk Jae hanya bisa menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatnya, tak kuasa menahan nikmat karena Donghae berhasil menemukan titik yang tepat.

Mereka terus berada di posisi itu hingga Hyuk Jae merasakan ada yang menggelitik juniornya. Ia tahu ia akan segera klimaks.

"Hae—aku ingin—"

"Aniiih—bersama Hyuk Jaeee—"

Mereka melenguh bersama saat cairan mereka menyemprot secara bersamaan, membasahi dinding rectum Hyuk Jae dan dinding bathtube.

Nafas mereka masih terengah. Hyuk Jae membalik badannya dan otomatis membuat junior Donghae terlepas diikuti cairan sperma yang mengalir bersama lepasnya si junior.

"Hae—" ia mendesah kelelahan sambil bersandar di pinggir bathtube, "Kau gila, Hae,"

Donghae menyusul disebelahnya dan bersandar di pundah Hyuk Jae yang secara otomatis merangkulnya, "Kau lebih gila mau melayaniku," ia terkekeh lemah.

Hyuk Jae mengecup puncak kepala Donghae, "Kita sama-sama gila,"

Donghae terkekeh lagi, "Kau tahu, bahkan aku menyukaimu sebelum kita berkenalan setelah Topi Seleksi mnyortir kita. Aku suka ini," ia menunjuk bibir, "Dan ini," lalu menunjuk mata Hyuk Jae. "Bibirmu—seksi sekali,"

"Aku juga menyukai bibirmu," pipi Hyuk Jae memerah mengakuinya, "Bibirmu tipis dan—" mendadak Donghae menciumnya lagi, namun kali ini lebih lembut. Dilepaskannya setelah beberapa detik mereka hening.

Hyuk Jae menyalakan keran yang menegluarkan air hangat lagi dan mengangkat sisa-sia sperma mereka. Kehangatan air tampaknya meningkatkan libido mereka lagi. Donghae kembali menyeringai.

"Dua kali lagi?"

"Hah?"

Setidaknya, libido Donghae yang meningkat.

FIN


End file.
